Smurfin' Out
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Just another smurfy day in the land of the Smurfs.
1. Chapter 1

**Smurfin' Out**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: I'll be smurfin'.

* * *

One fine day in the land of smurfs, all of the smurfs were smurfing about their business, including Jokey Smurf, who walked into Papa Smurf's house. "Smurf up those smurfers, cuz I sure am smurfin' for some smurfy smurfin'." he claimed.

"What the smurf are you smurfing about how?" Papa Smurf asked.

Smurfette walked up next to Papa Smurf. "Oh smurf him a break, Papa." she stated. "He's just smurfin' with you, especially since no one who is reading this has any idea what he's talking about, given that there's no burger restaurants around here."

Papa Smurf sighed. "I know. It's just that, never in my 300 years have I heard that."

Then out of nowhere, Grouchy Smurf picked up Jokey Smurf, and tossed him out.

"Help! HELP! MY SMURF!" Jokey yelled as Grouchy tossed him into the river.

"You forgot that part. It's not funny unless you smurf it right." Grouchy pointed out.

"Gosh, we use the word smurf too often, don't we?" Smurfette mentioned.

"Well what do you expect? We're Smurfs." Papa told her.

Then, out of nowhere, Smurfette smurfed loudly, causing her to gasp as she put her blue hands on her stomach, which resulted in another loud smurf. "Oh my. Excuse me!"

Meanwhile, somewhere outside the Smurfs' village, the evil wizard Gargamel and his fiendish feline Azrael were conjuring up another plan to get rid of the Smurfs.

"Finally, with this concoction, those Smurfs will finally be mine!" Gargamel claimed, cackling mischievously as his rotten teeth showed.

Azrael hissed in disagreement.

"Oh don't argue with me, Azrael. I know this time my evil plan will work!" Gargamel poured something else into his concoction, which started bubbling as he cackled evilly, his new plan to capture the Smurfs being set in motion.


	2. Chapter 2

Smurfette was walking through Smurf village, minding her own business when Clumsy Smurf and Jokey Smurf popped up in front of her.

"Hi Smurfette! Smurfy day, isn't it?" Clumsy stated, accidentally falling over for obvious reasons which caused Smurfette to giggle a little.

"Nice to see you too, Clumsy!" Smurfette responded.

"The smurfiest! It smurfing makes me want to smurf, smurf and smurf! Do you smurf my smurf?" Jokey asked.

"Umm, not really." Smurfette responded.

Jokey crossed his arms, feeling annoyed. "Oh Smurf! Since when did Clumsy become the funny one? I'm the smurfing funny one around here!"

"Oh smurf up, Jokey. You just don't have it today." Clumsy stated, trying to get back up as he tripped again.

"Are you ok?" Smurfette asked, bending down to help Clumsy back up when she accidentally smurfed loudly again, causing her to gasp as he placed her hands on her butt, which let out a cute little smurf. "Oh gosh! Why am I so smurfy all of a sudden?"

"Who cares! It's one of you better smurfing qualities! Most other Smurfs would enjoy it! Except for Grouchy." Clumsy stated.

Smurfette blushed, smurfing loudly again, her dress being lifted by her powerful smurf. "You really think so?"

"I do!"

Meanwhile in Gargamel's evil lair which was not too far away, the evil concoction that Gargamel brewed up exploded in his face, causing Azrael to burst into laughter, not being able to help himself.

"Gah! I was so close to finally capturing the Smurfs!" Gargamel growled. "But no matter! Those Smurfs haven't seen the last of me!"

Gargamel moved his hands around above his cauldron, causing an image to appear as Smurfette appeared in Smurf village, blushing as her butt kept smurfing out loud bursts of gas. "So, Smurfette has the bad case of-"

Azrael hissed in rage, not wanting to be exposed to the mere mention of toilet humor.

"Oh shut up, you stupid feline! I was gonna say smurfs." Gargamel growled, before rubbing his hands together, smirking evilly. "I shall harvest this smurfy methane of hers to use as Smurf essence, and then I shall have enough Smurf essence to finally capture the Smurfs!" Gargamel claimed, laughing evilly afterward.

Azrael placed his right paw over his face, not wanting to be a part of this plan due to the fact that it involved Smurfette's smurfiness.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean the Smurfs' village is hidden? You're telling me that I have no way of easily capturing Smurfette?" Gargamel growled.

Azrael shook his head.

Gargamel scoffed. "You're right. It was a silly plan anyway. What was I thinking, making myself look like a silly boy from a village or even a small man with a mechanical blue suit that has a gun."

"That's pretty specific, you evil Koopa wizard." Azrael stated.

Gargamel turned to Azrael, his eyes widened with surprise. "Did you just...talk?"

Azrael just meowed in response.

"Oh never mind. Gotta come up with a new plan to capture the Smurfs." Gargamel thought. "Though I can't help but feel that the author was just looking for an excuse to avoid what I said in the last chapter..."


End file.
